An Amian love story
by tribute324
Summary: Your basic Amian fluff story, with a twist, because the Vespers want Amy. How are Amy and Ian going to manage a romantic relationship with the threat of the Vespers everywhere? WARNING: Major Amian Fluff: I do not own the 39 clues
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first 39 clues story so go easy. Remember I'm not going to update if I don't think anyone is reading so Please Review!

"Why can't anything in my life ever be easy?"

Amy said as she worked in the command center trying to fix a broken monitor.

"Breaking into the strongholds was easier than this." She exclaimed. She finally got frustrated and slapped the monitor on her way to try and find Sinead.

"Monitor Broadcasting." A computerized voice said.

"Really!" Amy huffed. She had been working at this for 2 hours and now all of a sudden slapping the stupid thing fixed everything?

"My life is so messed up."

"Amy, love, are you up there?" Ian called up to the command center.

"Yes, and DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" came the reply. Ian had been staying with Amy and Dan at the mansion so that when the vespers attacked he wouldn't be stuck in England.

Ian walked up into the command center and sat down next to Amy.

"Did you get the monitor to work?" He asked politely trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we actually just got a new file just as you walked up." Amy said opening said file. The screen showed a video of Evan talking to a masked man. Amy's stomach started doing summer saults when she saw the embroidery on the chest . It read, "V1".

"Everything is going according to plan Sir. As soon as I can get her alone, you will have Amy Cahill."

"Excellent," Vesper One said, " The girl will make a fine Vesper, and if she doesn't cooperate we can kill her."

"Wait a second, we never talked about killing her!" Evan said. Amy hoped maybe he still cared just a bit.

"Well, would you rather die in her place?" Vesper One asked, a tone of evil pleasure evident in his voice.

"NO!" Evan screamed, "Fine if she won't become a vesper we can kill her."

"Message complete" The computerized voice rang out into a room that was dead silent.

Okay I know its short but bear with me, I want to know if anyone will read before I get to far. So review and you will get another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews. I always welcome helpful criticism. I hope to update everyday as long as people keep reading! On with the story!

"Amy, love, are you alright?"

Ian sat down with her after she sat on the floor, with a distant look in her eyes. She didn't bother to correct him on calling her love.

"I-I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"No, no your not, I can tell." He said. He truly was concerned, because whether he wanted to admit it or not, he hadn't been entirely faking his feelings for Amy.

"Fine, I'm s-scared to d-d-death." Tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Ian pulled her close to him and held her while she cried.

"Come on Amy," he consoled her, "I won't let them hurt you."

"T-Thank you Ian, but why would you care that much about me?" Amy calmed down enough to stop crying and stuttering.

"B-Because I love you." Wait,' Ian Kabra doesn't stutter,' he thought in his head.

"Ian…I love you too." Amy said a smile growing on her face.

"Come on, love, lets alert the others." Ian helped her up and led her by the hand down to the living room. They left out the part of the Vespers wanting Amy, so that the others wouldn't go…for lack of a better word, overboard.

"Amy, would you like to go out for a coffee, take your mind off things?" He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be feeling, having someone she cared about stab her in the back this way.

"Sure, there's a really good place down town we could try."

Once at the coffee shop they ordered two caramel frappes and a piece of chocolate cake to split. They slide into a booth and began to discuss the single kiss they had shared in the cave. Only after close to half an hour, did they realize how close they were sitting to each other. Ian dropped off mid-sentence and began to lean in towards Amy. Just as their lips met Evan walked into the coffee shop. He gasped when he saw Amy kiss Ian. They broke apart when they heard him. Their eyes grew wide and they got out of their booth. Evan reached for a bulge under his shirt.

"GUN!" Amy screamed as he drew the weapon.

"Amy," he said, "How could you?" Then something happened that Amy wished she would never have to witness again. Ian aimed the gun and let one shot fire. He stormed out of the café as Ian crumpled to the ground, face contorted in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Oh and I like helpful criticism but if you don't have anything to say to help me, and you didn't like the story, don't review! Seeing bad reviews doesn't really give me motivation to update. Anyway! Keep the reviews coming and on with the story!

"IAN!"

Amy screamed, running to his side. He was lucky; he had only been shot in the shoulder. Amy had tears in her eyes and Ian couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Amy, love, don't cry I'll be fine."

He tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. People sitting in the shop had already called 911 and an ambulance arrived and took a look at Ian. They managed to remove the bullet as it wasn't too far in and told Ian to take it easy for the next few weeks until the wound healed. Amy and Ian headed back to the mansion after a few hours at the hospital.

"Everyone down here NOW!"

Amy hollered as soon as they entered the house. Soon Sinead, Dan, and Hamilton were standing in front of them. Everyone was staying in the mansion, and it wasn't a problem, since they had plenty of room.

"Alright guys, the vespers are even madder than they have ever been. Evan saw Ian and I on a…date, and well…he didn't like it. He shot Ian and ran out…probably right back to vesper 1."

This of course was met with lots of questions that Amy answered the best she could. Eventually people started to trickle away to their own rooms, and Amy and Ian retreated to theirs for a long awaited sleep that was much needed. Amy laid there thinking about everything that had happened and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for such a long wait. I feel horrible. Life got busy and the story kind of took a back seat. As a peace offering, I am going to type up all 50 pages I have written on notebook paper, and compiled in a binder, as fast as I can. I will probably put a few chapters up tonight. I promise I will keep writing this story. I have not given up on it. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. Keep it coming. Sorry for the really long authors note. Happy Easter by the way!**

**-Tribute324**

Amy woke up the next morning, and immediately went to check on Ian. After he reassured her over and over again that he was fine, she went down to breakfast, and got ready for a long day of training.

First was running, 2 miles. She managed to shave a few seconds off her previous time, which made her feel pretty good. Dan was still faster, but he had an unfair advantage. He had spent his whole life running, around the house, the yard, the mansion, and on some occasions, the school. After a quick one lap cool down, it was on to the next training exercise.

Next was weight lifting. She could lift close to 100 pounds, but she didn't look like she could. Dan often commented on her chicken arms. She went around the room, working all of her muscles, and successfully making her arms and legs feel like they were made of Jello. She still had a few hours before lunch, so again, she cleaned up the room, and left for another activity.

After doing 2 miles on bike, she decided to use her remaining time to talk with Ian. Sinead had confined him to either his bed, or the couch in the living room. He was currently resting on the latter, watching TV.

"Hey love, how was training?" He asked looking up as she entered the room.

"Exhausting, how do you feel?" She said down on the couch beside him, and he put his arm around her.

"I'm fine love, really." Ian chuckled. Every time they saw each other, that was the first thing she said.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be worried about my boyfriend." She teased.

Ian loved hearing her call him her boyfriend.

"What have you done so far today?"

"Well, I went out running this morning, and cut five seconds off my time," Amy began.

"That's great!" Ian interrupted.

"Thanks, anyway, after that I went to the weight room and worked in there, and then a few miles on one of the bikes in the gym." She finished with a smile. Out loud, that sounded pretty impressive.

"Great love! I wish I could have worked with you." Ian sighed. He hated not being able to do anything. It was just his shoulder.

"Hey, Fiske said you only had to stay in here today, and then you can train, as long as you don't do anything to hurt your shoulder." Amy said, laying her head on his good shoulder.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough then," Ian huffed.

"Come on, it's time for lunch," Amy said, standing up and taking his hand. Together they walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

After a delicious lunch of soup and sandwiches, Ian went up to his room, to read, and Amy headed to the pool.

After an afternoon of swimming, Amy headed up to her bathroom to shower and get ready for dinner. It was Amy's night to cook, but she was so tired, she just got everyone's orders and called in an order for take-out Chinese food. Hamilton agreed to go and get it, because he could drive, and he wasn't the least bit tired, which couldn't be said for the rest of them.

Ian had come in from the living room, against Sinead's wishes, and took his seat next to Amy. Everyone enjoyed the meal, and made small talk. Everyone was so tired from the hard day of training that people started heading upstairs to their respective rooms quite soon after dinner. Amy was one of the first, but she didn't leave without saying good-night to Ian and the rest, and grabbing the book she was currently reading. She quickly got ready and snuggled into her bed with her book. She ended up falling asleep while reading, dreaming of a time after everything was over, and everyone could be together, and be free of fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the feedback guys! Enjoy!**

**-tribute324**

It had been four weeks since Ian was shot, and life had been relatively calm. Everyone was sticking to the routine, and life seemed almost normal. Amy was happy with the way the fight was shaping up. Everyone was getting stronger, faster, and they were all gaining stamina. Things were definitely looking up.

On Friday afternoon, Ian approached Amy while she was on the bike.

"Hey, love," Ian said casually.

"Hey, Ian, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to dinner tonight." Ian asked, very formally. "Think of it as a first date, since the first one didn't go so well."

"Sure Ian, that would be great. Let's say seven?" Amy said, thinking that if she finished training by five-thirty, she would still have time to shower and get ready.

"Sounds good, see you then love," Ian planted a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving.

At seven o'clock sharp, Amy descended the staircase, wearing a teal dress with an uneven hem, and shimmer on the skirt. The top was a simple strapless, with beautiful beading around the waist. She wore a white lace shrug sweater over top.

"You look beautiful," Ian complimented, taking her hand and leading her outside.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Amy smiled.

Ian was dressed in simple black dress pants and a white button down, with a black suit jacket.

"Why thank you, now, are you ready to know where we are going?" Ian said, helping Amy into his car, before walking around and climbing into the driver's side himself. Contrary to popular belief, Ian had bothered to get his license when he was 16.

"Yes, where are we going?" Amy was curious.

"Benolli's, your favorite," Ian smirked quite pleased with himself for remembering her favorite Italian restaurant when he was planning tonight.

"Oh, perfect!" Amy smiled.

It was only a short drive to the restaurant, and they were seated quickly. After ordering their pasta, they began to discuss life in general.

"How has school been going?" Ian asked.

"Pretty good, although I was glad to have the break," Amy said. They were in the middle of spring break at the moment, which was why she could fit so much training in.

"I got straight A's this past quarter though!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"That's amazing love! I'm proud of you," Ian smiled. Amy couldn't help but blush just a little bit. It wasn't very often someone complimented her like that, and told her she had made them proud.

"Thanks, how about you? How's school?"

"Pretty good actually, I like how laid back this school is, compared to my old private school in London. That place was so strict it was more like a prison then a school."

Amy laughed; she could definitely see Dan saying that. Maybe her boyfriend and her little brother were around each other a little too much.

Their food arrived just then, and all conversation ceased for a moment while they both dug into the delicious meal. It slowly began again, as the eating slowed to a normal pace again.

After they finished their dinner and Ian paid the check, they decided to go for a walk in the park across the street. The street lights were on and it was just dusk, with the sky all different colors, fading from a pink on the horizon, to a deep purple overhead, to a dark black. The flowers were in bloom, and the cobblestone path was bathed in evening light.

They walked together, hand in hand, just enjoying the serenity of it all. They didn't talk, but they didn't need to, they were contempt just being together.

Ian led Amy over to a park bench, where they sat and watched other couples walking through the park.

"You really to look absolutely stunning love," Ian said, looking straight into her deep green eyes. Amy looked at those brown eyes that once again made her melt inside.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Ian leaned in closer, as did Amy.

Their lips met in the center, and Amy closed her eyes, just enjoying her moment.

'This must be what love is,' Amy thought, 'pure, honest, true, love.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love this story has gotten! Sorry if the characters are OOC, but I like them this way. Enjoy!**

**-Tribute324**

Amy woke up to the morning sun shining in on her face. Her memories of the night before came rushing back, bringing with them the happiness that she had felt. She allowed herself just a moment to lay and relax, remembering. She then made herself get up, and get ready to start the day. It was Saturday, which meant no training. No matter how dire the need for agents was, everyone agreed that much training every day, would do more damage than good. She got up and showered before changing into a simple long sleeve shirt and jeans.

It was Ian's morning to cook breakfast, which meant everyone was on time for once. Ian was actually an exceptional cook. He made chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns, so they had something for everyone. Amy helped herself to some eggs, bacon, and hash browns, and grabbed a pancake for dessert. Ian sat next to her, and had the same.

After breakfast, everyone was free to do what they wanted, so Amy decided to head out to the gardens for a walk. When they had rebuilt the mansion, Fiske had wanted to plant a garden in Grace's honor. It was full of beautiful plants, many exotic, if they could survive in the Massachusetts weather. It covered about half an acre of the land around the mansion, and Amy loved walking through it on such a beautiful morning.

She was halfway through the garden before she heard someone else in there. Deciding she wanted to be left alone for a while, she moved in the opposite direction of the noise. It was a while later that she heard someone behind her. She felt arms slip around her waist.

"Ian, how did you find me?" She asked laughing.

"I followed you, of course." Ian smirked, already expecting her next question.

"But, I didn't even hear you!"

"Ah, you can't forget love, you are dating someone who has been trained in the art of the spy since he could walk."

Amy laughed, and took his hand before continuing in through the garden. She stopped to admire many of the flowers, giving Ian some idea's for a gift. They continued walking, until Ian was called back to the house for something. He left Amy with a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying back out of the garden. Amy wandered through the rest of the garden before heading back herself.

Back at the house everyone was taking advantage of the rest day. Sinead was working in her lab, which to her was relaxing, Dan was playing video games with Jonah, Hamilton was working in the weight room as always, and Ian was resting on the couch with a book. Amy decided she felt like a swim, so she went to her room to change before heading to the pool. She took her time getting in, and then just swam around at her own pace. It was nice to just be able to float on the water, without having to worry about how fast she was going, or how far. She jumped off the diving board a bit, and floated around, before getting out. She headed back to her room to shower and get ready for the rest of the day.

After lunch, it was time to get out of the house. Everyone had cabin fever, and would do anything just to be able to leave the grounds around the house. They all debated a bit, before deciding to head to the mall.

There was a movie theater, many different shops, and a food court, along with an arcade. Dan headed straight for the video games, as everyone expected. Hamilton and Jonah headed for the sporting goods store, and Sinead headed for the science supply store. Amy and Ian decided to head to the department store, to look around.

As they walked Amy pointed out things she liked, and when they got to the clothing, she sent Ian on ahead while she tried on a top she had spotted. Ian made his way to the center of the store, where the jewelry and perfume was located. He looked through all the cases, before seeing a beautiful necklace. It was a simple silver chain, with a diamond pendant hanging from it. Amy would love it.

After purchasing the necklace, he hid it in his pocket. He would give it to her on their next date. He met up with Amy and they exited the store, and met with everyone else. After stopping at the food court for dinner, everyone headed back to the mansion. They hung out in the family room for a while, watching TV and talking, before each of them slowly headed upstairs to bed.


End file.
